1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to a power system and, more specifically to a power conversion, control, and distribution system for providing bulk power to a node (or nodes) of a high performance computing cluster or other system requiring high-availability.
2. Related Art
Conventional high-availability systems (e.g., servers) have employed power supply redundancy in an attempt to prevent outages of the systems in the event a power supply fails. Unfortunately, power supply redundancy alone is frequently not sufficient to achieve one-hundred percent availability for a system.